


Questions and Truths

by Kelly_the_Ferret



Series: Leviathan Depths [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, Drama Llama, Multi, Pause The Plot We Had To Do A Drama, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_the_Ferret/pseuds/Kelly_the_Ferret
Summary: Where a bookshop-shaking argument leads to a conversation about polyamory, much to Crowley's chagrin
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Leviathan Depths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Questions and Truths

"You mean to tell me, that in 6,000 years, you just never thought to mention that you were an archangel?! Slipped your mind, did it??" 

Aziraphale paced the bookshop's back room furiously in front of the tartan couch where Crowley sat with his head in his hands. The weather had turned from gloomy to dark during the drive home, and he could hear a winter storm pelting the shop's windows. The prior six hours had involved a series of painful revelations, which the demon mentally reviewed.

First, he'd had to admit that he had a history with Gabriel. Next, he'd had to explain how he, a random former angel who happened to saunter vaguely downwards, had been so close to a high-ranking official of Heaven. After that, he'd had to acknowledge that he'd met Gabriel for coffee without mentioning anything to his best friend. He feared what might come next.

"You know, it's not as if you never had the opportunity to mention it," the angel blazed. "How many times have I drunkenly gone on about how 'the great missing archangel, Raphael,' created wonders in the heavens?!"

For what felt like the hundredth time, Crowley weakly pointed out, "That angel is gone! I'm not Raphael. I'm a rank-and-file demon now, with a completely different purpose."

"That doesn't seem to be how HE sees you!" Aziraphale shouted. He began to stumble over his feet, not knowing which way to turn as his emotions reached an unbearable peak.

"Angel, sit down," Crowley pleaded softly.

"I can't. You were an archangel. I have no place fraternizing," came a broken response.

The former general stood and approached Aziraphale, who shrank backwards into a corner, looking down. 

"Fraternizing," he said gently, "you haven't used that word in nearly 200 years. You'd sooner fraternize with me as a soldier of Hell than as a disgraced archangel."

Aziraphale slouched, looking defeated. He allowed the demon to lead him to the couch, where he perched stiffly on a corner. Crowley, not knowing what to do with himself, sank into the opposite end of the couch.

Aziraphale struggled to put his thoughts in order. "And to think of everything we've done! Everything I did with you after you'd made an unbreakable bond."

"But not eternal," Crowley said without lifting his head from the back of the couch.

The angel glared in response.

"That bond was made by someone else. It wasn't meant to last through my fall," the demon explained to the ceiling.

"Yet, he clearly still cares for you. He was desperate to save your opinion of him." Aziraphale countered. "I have no right to stand in his way."

"Oh trust me, you aren't the only thing in his way," Crowley responded, still not moving.

"Oh, my Heavens," Aziraphale fretted, "He can order me to never see you again!"

Crowley was astounded at the angel's steadfast respect for Heaven's chain of command. "Angel, if -”

"You shouldn't call me your angel!"

"Look! If he wanted you gone, or if he had any issue with you, why would he have brought the cake I wanted to give you that day?" the demon moaned.

Aziraphale paused, thinking.

"When we met for coffee, he told me I'd found someone who is good for me."

The angel's expression softened. He took a slow breath and asked "Do you - still care for him?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm tired, I haven't thought about him in more than 6,000 years, and I only want to make you happy." At that, Crowley lifted his head to look at the trembling angel. "He hurt me, you know. He made me feel weak. I spent eons trying to get past the pain, and when I finally felt like myself again, I met you."

Aziraphale looked horrified and exclaimed "He harmed you?! There are laws - consequences!"

Crowley reassured the angel with "No, no, he never laid a hand on me in anger." He sighed. "He just... Narrated my downfall and... let me go."

Crowley rose and walked to the wine cabinet. He froze when Aziraphale queried "So... What, aside from me, stands between Gabriel and you? He clearly has no issue having relations with a demon."

Crowley pulled a bottle from a shelf, and returned to the couch. "He cares for me still, but he has no interest in me as a man," he said blandly.

Aziraphale poured two glasses, took a large gulp, and probed, "Does he know that that status is rather... fluid?"

Crowley felt his throat tighten. "Are you trying to set me up with him?!" he shot back.

"I only mean that - You just seem to be on friendly terms now, and if going back to him feels right, then I should support you." the angel explained.

Crowley placed a hand on his angel's knee. "I fought for 6,000 years to get you. I will not throw away what we have."

"What if you could keep me and also rekindle what you had?" the angel asked hesitantly. One glass of wine always seemed to allow him to speak his mind more freely. Three glasses tended to make him freer in other ways, but he had just finished his first.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and retorted "What, like have my cake and eat it too?" 

Aziraphale giggled. "For your happiness, I can share if he can."

Crowley rolled his eyes and started to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff guys! I always love advice & suggestions, so feel free to give me your 2¢!
> 
> I'm nearly finished with the whole project, so expect the next chapter soon! Warning: it gets very plott-ey


End file.
